


Stay, Don't Close Your Hands.

by LittleRedRuby



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Everything sucks so I made fluff, F/F, my dumb daughters I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRuby/pseuds/LittleRedRuby
Summary: Set on the days in which Joana stayed at Cris' place.Just soft morning fluff.





	Stay, Don't Close Your Hands.

This is the third day she wakes up next to Cris, and as always, she wakes up first. Cris is splayed on her stomach, hand across Joana's belly and snoring so softly that if it weren't for the fact the house is completely still Joana wouldn't be able to hear it.

It's been months since Joana felt this content, this calm. She raises her hand ever so slowly to not make any noise, and traces her fingers across Cris' shoulder, which is uncovered by the oversized shirt she uses to sleep.

Cris sighs, head resting on Joana's chest, and Joana stills for a second, waiting to see if she wakes up, when she doesn't, Joana continues the path her hand had taken, going up her shoulder and then to the back of her neck, and that's when she sees it.

Cris has _freckles_ on her shoulders.

A dozen of little dots, barely visible, Joana thinks they must show up more in the summer.

It makes Joana smile, and without thinking she is reaching under the pillow, where she shoved a few papers and a pen last night when Cris asked her to draw something but then wouldn't let her finish the fucking thing because she kept distracting her.

Not that Joana had problems with that, mind you, but still.

She finds the pen, uncaps it, and gets to work.

She connects the dots drawing constellations she has memorized, makes little shapes of butterflies and a little toad just to fuck with Cris.

She spends a good 10 minutes doodling on Cris' shoulder, has enough time to take out her phone, take a few pics while making faces at the camera, always making sure the doodles are visible.

"Good morning" Cris huffs out, moving closer towards Joana and tightening her grip on Joana's waist.

"Good morning" Joana says, kissing Cris' forehead and sighing softly. Sneakily putting the phone away.

"I just realized you have freckles on your shoulders." She says after a while, innocently enough.

Cris raises her head and looks down at her shoulder, finally noticing the mess of ink on it.

"Did you really just fucking drew on me?"

"You didn't let me finish last night, so that's what you get, this is your punishment"

Cris groans, hiding her face on Joana's neck, and she laughs in response. A few seconds pass and Joana feels how Cris places a slow, deliberate kiss on her neck. She shudders at the contact.

"I didn't hear you complain about it, why should I be punished for something you enjoyed?"

"You are getting bold"

"Must have learned it from someone, miss " _I'm going to place my hand on your chest even though I just met you outside this club_ ""

Cris sits up, and moves to straddle Joana's waist. Joana's hands fall on her thighs, her thumbs caressing the soft skin.

Cris' cheeks are aflame, and Joana smirks.

"Yeah, so bold, but still as red as a tomato"

"Shut up"

Joana moves her hands up towards Cris' waist and she laughs when Cris' face turns into an even darker shade of red in response.

"Even your ears are red now! this is amazing!"

"Stop it!, You know what?, for that, you are gonna have to kiss me now, morning breath and all"

"Can't be worse than oregano breath from your shitty toasts"

" _Wow_ , after I've invited you into my home, fed you, and let you sleep comfortably, this is how you repay me? You are a shitty guest Joana" Cris says, fake indignantly.

Joana moves her hands higher, and higher, and Cris breath hitches.

"I'm...I'm still getting used to doing this" says Cris in a rush, and Joana's hand stops, confusion on her face.

"Doing this with a girl?" She asks.

"More like, waking up next to someone, spending my days with them, that kinda thing" Cris lowers her head, not meeting Joana's eyes.

Joana drops her hands and sits up, Cris makes a move to get off her lap but Joana places a calming hand on her thigh. Asking her to stay.

"Hey, it's ok, this is new to me to"

"The girl part?"

"No, the letting someone in part" Cris raises her head, and meets Joana's intent gaze.

They stare at each other in silence for a little bit, until finally, Cris throws her hands around Joana's neck releasing a sigh that resonates in Joana's chest.

Joana knows there is a lot she hasn't told her, a lot she should be saying, but for now, these mornings with Cris have been precious, and she will hold on to them. Before everything comes crashing down. Because it always does.

"Promise you won't be mad" says Joana.

"Depends on what you did"

Joana takes her phone and shows Cris the pictures she just took, and when Cris tackles her into the bed and starts trickling her, Joana let's her.

She'll preserve this memory close to her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a little bit of fluff because these last few clips have been rough and we deserve it. Hope you enjoyed it! The title is from a song, Open by Rhye. If you liked it, leave a comment!
> 
> Sorry if there are any typos, I wrote this on my phone.


End file.
